This invention relates to a heated bath device for preparing fingernails for manicuring. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which heats a nail-treating bath solution and circulates it by vibration. The device has in its housing a resistance heater, a DC motor and a vibration means.
Generally, before one has fingernails manicured, the cuticles should be softened to enable them to be pushed back or removed. This is usually accomplished by soaking the fingers in hot soapy water. A quaternary ammonium salt lotion in the water will also soften the cuticles and provide a bactericidal effect. Sometimes, in order to have the added effect of softening the skin around the nails, vitamin A lotion is added. If one desires to combat brittleness of the fingernails, protein conditioners are used. The soaking procedure takes 15 to 20 minutes and during this time the water becomes cold. This results in an inefficient treatment and an uncomfortable feeling due to an oily film forming on the fingers.
In order to avoid the above problems, various devices have been developed. Masterson, U.S. Pat. 4,020,856 issued May 3, 1977, discloses a fingernail and hand cleaning apparatus having a liquid cleaning solution pumped through jets. This results in softened cuticles. No vibration or heating means are used.
Mangold, U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,929 issued June 17, 1941, discloses a manicure tray for soaking fingers and the nails. The tray has multiple compartments, for the hand to be placed in while the finger and nails are soaked, and for bottles of oil and cuticle remover, as well as other materials needed for the treatment. The Mangold device has soaking compartments for the nails but no vibration device or heater.
The following are representative of known vibrating heated footbaths:
Redka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,357 issued Sept. 25, 1962, discloses a vibrating heated device for soaking feet. It has a heater placed in the aqueous solution, two vibrator baths, and a removable pad with a papillary corrugated surface.
McNair, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,495 issued June 29, 1976, discloses a foot tub having a massage means and a heater element placed in a compartment disposed centrally between spaces provided for insertion of the feet. The vibrator is an electrical vibrator motor between the internal console walls.
Elkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,502 issued Apr. 26, 1977, discloses a hydrotherapy device comprising a tub-shaped lower housing having an upper rim which receives a tub-shaped upper housing of resilient material wherein the upper periphery is nested on and supported by the upper rim of the lower housing. The vibratory motor is directly connected to and supported by the bottom of the upper housing.
Kunz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,053 issued Nov. 8, 1977 which discloses a footbath massager with a vibrating warm water bath. The vibrating mechanism is positioned above the plane of the decks upon which the feet rest. The vibrator is an eccentric weight vibrator.